fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Carrie Smith
Carrie Nicole Smith '''(born '''Carrie Nicole Jones) was a young woman who co-owned N&C's Coffee Brewery with her older sister Nicole Smith. She was also Sabrina Mitchell's best friend and spent a lot of time with Sabrina and Kathrine. However, she was much closer to Sabrina than Kathrine. Early History Pre-Birth and Birth Carrie was born in San Francisco on May 16th, 2008 to an unnamed mother and father. She is five years younger than her older sister, Nicole and is the last born child of her mother and father. Her parents were extremely poor, and Carrie's conception was unexpected. However, regardless of their money problems, they decided to have and raise the baby themselves. They prepared for her arrival and made sure that Carrie's mother was healthy so that the baby was healthy. When her mother went into labor, they rushed to the hospital. On May 16th, 2008, Carrie Nicole Jones was born. However, shortly after her birth, her mother died. Heartbroken and not able to provide for his children, Mr. Jones put both of his daughters into foster care and never looked back. Growing Up Carrie and her sister grew up in foster care and were inseparable from each other. Despite being in and out of homes and families, Carrie and Nicole never left each other's side. When Carrie was 10, and Nicole 15, they were adopted by an older couple who was looking to adopt two girls. After being adopted, they both took the couple's name; Jones. They both adjusted well to the new family and loved it there. Before Fated Carrie owned a coffee brewery in downtown San Francisco called, NC's Coffee Brewery. She owned the shop with her older sister, Nicole. She was also the best friend of Sabrina Mitchell. Physical Appearance Carrie was an attractive young woman with medium-toned brown skin and dark brown hair and eyes. She was taller than most women at 5'8", and had a lean, athletic build. Her style of dressing was edgy and relaxed and was normally seen wearing neutral colors. Personality Nicole was a very loyal, independent, and strong-willed woman. She was shown to be both intelligent and clever and demonstrated a superb ability to easily organize both objects and orders. When given the opportunity to survive, she chose to die so that her best friend's sister could live, showing that she was indeed willing to die for others. She was also very selfless, as she never once chose herself or her sister over anyone else. She was also a very good friend to Sabrina. Relationships Sabrina Mitchell Sabrina and Carrie were best friends and like sisters. They met in Elementary School and were instant friends. They grew up together and had a lot of fun, hanging out almost all the time. Once they grew up, their relationship solidified into a sisterly bond. Sabrina even helped Carrie (and Nicole) decorate their cafe, and Sabrina's cousin works at the cafe. Other Relationships * Nicole Smith; Sister. * Parker Halliwell; Close Friends, Employee-Employer Relationship, Parker wants to avenge her death. * Luesent; Enemies, Luesent kidnapped and killed her. Notes and Trivia * Carrie co-owned a coffee shop with her older sister, Nicole. * Her biological last name is Jones, however, she took her adoptive parent's last name of Smith after her and her sister's adoption. * Her middle is her sister's first name. * She has some similarities to Sierra McDawn. ** Both are females who were adopted into families at a young age. ** Both are best friends with a Fated One: Sierra and Melinda and Carrie and Sabrina. ** Both are mortals that had no idea about magic. * Her death is the first one to occur in Fated. * There was an open investigation for her death, as the police suspected murder. The suspects were Twins and the Halliwell-Mitchell family, however, they were cleared of any foul play. * It is mentioned that her family laid her to rest in a private, intimate family gathering. Category:Fated Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good Beings Category:Mortal Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits